


Making Me Feel Like The Most Beautiful Woman In The World:

by nashbridgeslover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Caitlin & Nash Saga Series: [5]
Category: Nash Bridges (TV)
Genre: Babysitting, Children, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Worship, Consensual, Couch Sex, Couches, Daughters, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family, Friendship, General, Gift Fic, Gifts, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Maternity clothes, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Showers, date, night out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/nashbridgeslover100781
Summary: *Summary: Caitlin was feeling fat, insecure, & ugly as she was growing into her pregnancy, & Nash is there to make it better, Does he succeed?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!* *Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*





	

*Summary: Caitlin was feeling fat, insecure, & ugly as she was growing into her pregnancy, & Nash is there to make it better, Does he succeed?, Stay Tuned, You don't want to miss a thing!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy with my compliments!!!!*

 

Caitlin-Cross Bridges couldn't wait for this pregnancy to be over, cause it's wiping out her energy, plus keeping up with an one year old is hard, She was about to relax after putting Nadia down for a nap early that evening, before she even thought about making dinner for herself, & her husband, Captain Nash Bridges of the SIU, They were settling into married life nicely, & nothing so far has ruined for them, & she prefers to keep that way from that point on.

 

Nash comes in, & had a smile on his handsome face, He said to his wife, "Come on, Cait, Let's go & get out of here, & have some fun, We are gonna need to conserve all of our energies on the babies, I made a reservation for a great restaurant, It's either dressy or casual. I got you something, Here you go, Baby", & he hands over the package, & she said, "Thank you", & put it to the side, She wanted to talk to Nash, & the handsome man knew it to by the expression on her face. "What's wrong, Baby ?, Talk to me, You know that you can tell me anything, Right ?", she nodded, & lets out her emotions, & clung to her husband, while she is doing this.

 

"I just feel like I am an beached whale, fat, & ugly, Also, I am afraid that I will lose you, Nash, That would destroy me forever", & he said, as he lightly pecked her lips with a kiss, He reassured her, by saying, "You are the only one for me, Caitlin, You _are not_ a beach whale, fat,  & ugly, You **_are so_** beautiful, Cause you are carrying our baby, You are being a champ too, I admire you for that, Sweetheart", They made out,  & ended up making love on the couch, They were driving the other wild with lust, & they quickly had a shower, Round two happened, where nipples, & cocks were being played, licked, & tortured, They denied the other their orgasms, & ending up having multiple orgasms, as a result, & they quickly got dressed, & Nash said, "Hurry up, Evan is gonna baby-sit Nadia, while we are out on the town", She nodded, & quickly dressed, she opened the gift, & put on the beautiful maternity dress that Nash purchased for her, she took one look in the mirror, & was satisfied, she hurried out to meet her husband.

 

Evan came on time with a smile, & said, "Hey, Guys", Nash said, "Bubba, Thanks for doing this for us, I needed to get Caitlin out of the house for awhile", The Young Cop waved a dismissive hand, & said, "No problem, I get to be with my little chiquita, so it's a win-win", He turned to Caitlin, & lets out a whistle, "You are beautiful, Caitlin", she blushed & said, "Thank you, & I appreciate this too, You are a lifesaver to baby-sit like this", He nodded, & said, "You are welcome, Now shoo, Go & have fun", He had them out the door, & the couple were on their way to their destined spot.

 

Caitlin gasped as they saw that the place that they were gonna eat at, is by the water & it was a starry night out. Also, she felt like a princess & the most beautiful woman in the world, in her dress, & the way that Nash kept making her feel, They stood by the entrance, "You must to had pull of a big fucking miracle, so we can get into this place, It's exclusive". Nash said, as he shrugged his shoulders, "Ah, I called some favors that were owe to me, No biggie, We have the whole place to ourselves, Ready ?", she nodded, & said, "Absolutely, Handsome", He offered his arm, & she took it, & interlocked with hers, & they headed inside for their evening of fun, & romance. They were served immediately, & they ended up having the best time of their lives.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
